Ever Ever After
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: AU. Jesse Swanson is the Prince of Barden and he must be married to someone before he can become king. Enter Beca Mitchell, a rebellious girl with the ear spike that doesn't believe in happy endings but in a kingdom that still holds on to arranged marriages, will she find her happy ending or will she throw everything away? Rated T for language but may change to M later.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Hey weirdos! I had this brilliant idea of a story pop into my head last night and I just couldn't let it go without writing it. It's an AU and you can probably expect it to be a little out of character. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Title comes from the song Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood.**

Our world is a crazy place sometimes. Well, most of the time.

It wasn't always this way. At least that's what I've been told. Barden used to be a place where people had the right to make their own choices, to marry whoever they wanted. I would give anything for it to go back to being that way. I'd be able to believe what I wanted, say what I wanted, whenever I wanted. And if I had a choice, I wouldn't get married because marriage only ever ended in heartbreak.

But of course, there is always a chance that I will be chosen to marry the Prince. He's my age and I've heard that he can be fairly charming but that type of thing is not for me. I don't do relationships, or marriage, or love. Ever since my parents got divorced, I didn't believe in that stuff.


	2. Enchanted to Meet You

**I couldn't wait to put up the first chapter so here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.

**Hey weirdos! I had this brilliant idea of a story pop into my head last night and I just couldn't let it go without writing it. It's an AU and you can probably expect it to be a little out of character. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Title comes from the song Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood.**

Our world is a crazy place sometimes. Well, most of the time.

It wasn't always this way. At least that's what I've been told. Barden used to be a place where people had the right to make their own choices, to marry whoever they wanted. I would give anything for it to go back to being that way. I'd be able to believe what I wanted, say what I wanted, whenever I wanted. And if I had a choice, I wouldn't get married because marriage only ever ended in heartbreak.

But of course, there is always a chance that I will be chosen to marry the Prince. He's my age and I've heard that he can be fairly charming but that type of thing is not for me. I don't do relationships, or marriage, or love. Ever since my parents got divorced, I didn't believe in that stuff.

There's a knock at my door and go to check and see who it is. On the other side of the door is the Prince's royal assistant.

"Is there a Miss Rebecca Mitchell here?" he asked.

I sigh. This wasn't going to be good. "I prefer Beca, but yeah, that's me." I answered.

"Miss Beca, I, Sir Benjamin Applebaum, am here, by royal decree by King Philip Swanson, to inform you that you have been selected to be married to Prince Jesse."

"But I…You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am, Miss Mitchell. Your presence is requested at the castle for a celebration feast this evening. Should you object, you will have no other choice but to be executed," he left before I could wrap my head around what had just happened, climbing onto his horse and riding away.

As soon as he was gone, my brain finally registered what just happened. No. This couldn't be happening. No way! I can't marry the king's son! I can't be a queen. I have no idea how to rule! But there is no way that I will choose execution over marriage. I may not like the idea of being married but it sounds a whole lot better than death.

I make my way to the castle and am quickly ushered into the throne room as soon as I walk through the gates. When I enter the room, and am forced to walk down the line of the Royal Family members, shaking the hands of the king and queen. Then I find myself face to face with the prince himself, my new husband.

Jesse Swanson.

He seems charming and I won't deny that he is definitely attractive. I shake his hand and he smiles at me, gesturing for me to take my place next to him. I'm terrified. Never in my wildest dreams, or nightmares, did I ever imagine myself being engaged to marry, and here I am engaged to marry a prince.

"The wedding will take place the day after tomorrow in the Great Hall," the king announces. "but for now, we'll head to the dining hall and feast to celebrate this engagement!"

We all make our way down the expansive hallway to the dining hall in silence. I keep catching Jesse look at me out of the corner of my eye. Just before we entered the room, Jesse put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Look, Rebecca, I know that you're not happy about this situation but you've got to follow my lead with this or else something really bad is going to happen and I really don't want anything to happen to you-"

"Jesse, Beca, please come into the dining hall immediately!" the kings shouts as he peeks his head out the door to see what was holding us back from entering. Jesse's eyes meet mine before he moves his eyes to look at the floor. I quickly get the message and lower my head. When we walk into the dining room, Jesse pulls out a chair for me, making sure that I'm situated before he moves to sit next to me.

The king begins to speak. "You've got decent manners, so it seems. With a little cleaning up you'll do just fine. And I know about your attitude towards us and I hope that it won't negatively affect how you will be helping my son run this kingdom."

"No, sir. It won't be a problem." I say, looking up at him.

"I didn't realize that you'd be so cooperative, Miss Mitchell," he seems surprised.

"I don't know what you want me to say sir." I respond, before moving my head back down to look at my hands.

"Just know, if you don't behave properly, Miss Mitchell, you will have to be executed," he states. "And you'll make sure that she does, Jesse, or else you will be executed as well," the king added coldly.

Jesse nods his head in response to his father.

"Take her to your quarters, Jesse. Your dinner will be served to you there tonight, as it is getting to be late."

**So that's all for chapter one. Sorry if it seemed really short. I have more written but I want to see how many people actually are interested in reading this story. Please click that little button the says review and let me know what you think. Each review is a virtual hug from Skylar Astin.**

**Love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**


	3. Somebody Like You

With that, I follow Jesse up a flight of stairs and down multiple corridors before we enter the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. The bed is about the size of my house. There's a kitchen, a living area, and a dining room. Everything you could ever imagine, packed into one room. "These will be our living quarters," he says. "They aren't as big as my parents', but I like them better. I've lived here my entire life."

"Wow," my jaw drops.

"Mhm" he say before he makes his way into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asks.

"I'm okay,"

He walks out with two juice pouches in his hand. _Juice pouches, really? _

"Once my parents leave, I'll let you sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch. For now though, we'll have to share the bed, which I know that you aren't comfortable with-"

"You don't even know me."

He shrugs. "Maybe not, but I hope to get to know you," he answers, giving her a shy smile. "But, anyways, as I was saying. The bed is big enough for several people to sprawl out comfortably."

"I'd imagine"

A look of discomfort crosses over Jesse's features. "Rebecca, I want you to know that I'm not like them."

"Please, call me Beca. And who aren't you like?" I ask, confused.

"My parents." He says then his eyes are looking straight into mine. Dark, beautiful brown eyes burning into mine and I can tell that he's not lying. "I'd never hurt you, never hit you or lay a hand on you unless you asked me to." He takes a breath. "Well, at least not in private, I mean. I'll still have to hold your hand or touch you waist when we're inn public but I'm not going to hurt you. Even if you don't love…if we don't love each other, I'll provide for you and make sure that you are as happy as I can make you. I don't want you to hate me. I want to be your friend, your best friend and/or lover if we are ever able to reach that point, but I don't expect it."

"I think I'd be okay with being your friend," I smile but it falters with my next thought and he notices.

"Are you okay, Beca?"

"What about kids? Won't your parents be expecting us to be bearing them grandchildren soon?"

"We've got a while before my mother and father begin to bother us about having kids. Maybe, we'll get to the point where we'll want to have kids. I know you'd make beautiful babies."

I feel a blush creep onto my face but quickly look at my feet before Jesse sees. "What happened to us just being friends?" I ask.

"Who knows, feelings change. Maybe somewhere down the road your – our feelings of friendship can grow into more. Maybe not, but it could happen."

"Why does it seem that your feelings for me won't have to change?"

"I won't lie to you, Beca. I am attracted to you. You're beautiful. Amazingly scary ear spike and all," he smirks while looking into my eyes.

I try to hide my blush.

"It's alright, Beca. I was only complimenting you." Jesse spoke.

I gave him what I hoped was a warm smile before he asked, "Want something to eat? I'll call up the butler and he'll bring us something, or I can make you something if you want," he adds.

I look at him, puzzled. "You cook?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not a chef or baker but I can cook," he laughs. I find myself thinking that I like his laugh, but I don't plan on telling him that any time in the near future. "Make yourself at home, I'll call you in when the food is ready."

I feel a smile crawl across my lips. "Thanks, Jesse. I'd like that."

He smiles back at me before heading to the kitchen.

I start looking around the room, taking everything in, the bed, the couch, the table, everything. Then it hits me, _Jesse Swanson really wants to marry me. Did he have anything to do with the fact that I am now being forced into a situation I never wanted to be a part of?_ I start humming to myself softly to calm myself down from the bout of nerves that have just overcome me. I go over and sit on the couch and close my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Second chapter I've posted today! Hope you are all enjoying the story. If you have ideas of what could happen in the story feel free to suggest them to me and I'll do my best to work them into the storyline. I like it when readers get to voice their opinions about what will happen in the stories they read. The only reason I wouldn't include a suggestion in the story would be if it took the story in a total opposite direction that I wanted it to go in. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**


	4. Beautiful Soul

**Here you go! The next chapter of my story is here! I'm gonna keep this note short so that you can get right on to reading! Enjoy!**

It only feels like I've closed my eyes for five minutes before I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

"Beca, wake up. Dinner's finished." Jesse says before giving me another poke, this one into my side.

"Thanks, Jesse," I say feeling a bit groggy.

"You're welcome. I hope you like alfredo."

He leads me into the kitchen and we both sit down at the table. Jesse takes a serving spoon that he retrieved from one of the drawers and scooped a helping of food onto two plates, placing one in front of me before setting the other one down for himself.

"This smells really good," I say and then take a bit of the pasta. "And it tastes good too!"

Jesse smiles and his eyes meet mine as he starts lifting the fork towards his mouth. We finish eating in silence and no matter how hard I try, Jesse won't let me help clean up the kitchen. I glare at him, angry that he was able to get in the last word, before stalking off toward the living room. As I was walking away, I swear I heard him singing, and he was really good at it.

I hadn't realized Jesse had walked into the room until he spoke, "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked taking a seat next to me on the couch, tossing a juice pouch into my lap. _What is with this boy?_

"Can we do something else?" I question.

"Do you not like movies or something?"

I took the opportunity to stab the straw through the plastic pouch and take a sip, avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking…puppies!"

"They're fine. I just get bored and can never make it to the end."

"The endings are the best part," he states, flabbergasted.

"They're predictable. Like, the guy gets the girl, that kid sees dead people, Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Oh, so you just happened to guess the big cinematic reveal in history?"

"Vader in German means father. His name is literally Darth Father," I add holding back a smirk.

"So, you know German. Now I know why you don't like fun things." He scoffs before adding a smile.

I playfully punch him in the arm.

"You need a movie education, you need a movication, and I'm going to give it to you."

"Are you a movie nerd?" I laugh. _What the hell? _I've never been comfortable enough around people to allow them to make me laugh but Jesse has been able to break down some of my walls in the short amount of time that I've been around him.

"I've always thought that if I wasn't a prince that I could become a composer and score movies," he asks placing a few choices in front of me on the table. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

I feel like he's not going to let it go so I just point to a random case which must have been a good choice because a smile spreads across his face.

"The Breakfast Club. This is one of my favorites," he beams.

He walks over to the tv and puts in the movie before coming and sitting back down beside me, just a little bit closer than he had been before. I feel a shiver run down my spine when his arm brushes against mine.

After watching the movie for a while, I find myself staring at the side of his face.

"You're missing the ending," he says as he turns and locks his eyes with mine.

"Sorry," I turn back to look at the screen, but I can still feel his eyes on me. Turning my head back to face him, I realize how close our faces our. His eyes move back and forth between my lips and eyes. My heart starting to beat faster as his face inched closer to mine. Just before our lips touched I reached over to the table and pushed the pause button on the remote.

Jesse sat there for a moment, dumbstruck.

"It's a good movie," I tell him as he backs his face away from mine.

"Yeah. It is," he replies. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." He was up and out of the room before I could even get a response out. I decided that it was probably a good idea for me to get ready too. I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling into the huge bed.

Jesse walks back into the room, picks up the blanket on the other side of the bed, and lays down. He left as much space between us that was humanly possible, which actually was quite a lot of space considering the vast size of the bed.

"Goodnight, Jesse," I say before my eyes close.

"Goodnight, Beca," he responds before I finally drift off to sleep.

**I'm sorry if it seems like my chapters are so short, I'm still not the greatest at writing these stories and I want to be able to make sure that the story is as good as it can be for you all! Please review and let me know what you think. Also check out the poll on my profile for the next story that I'll write after this one so that I can start planning it.**

**Love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**

**Also I am currently working on turning my Eighteen Inches story into a series of one/two shot songfics so if you have a suggestion for a song you'd like me to write one for, let me know. If you have further questions, send me a message. Thanks. ^_^**


	5. Start of Something Good

The next morning I wake up and Jesse is not laying on the other side of the bed. Instead he's laying right next to me, my back to his bare chest and his arm is draped lightly over my waist. I quickly try to slide out from under the blanket and Jesse's arm, which doesn't work out as well as I'd hoped because the next thing I know, I'm on the floor, my face pressed into the cold wood. The noise that I had made caused Jesse to stir.

"Beca?" he asks. "Where are you?"

Without saying a word, I reach my hand up to the edge of the bed and pull myself into a sitting position.

"Holy shit, Beca," Jesse moves to help me back up to the bed. "Are you alright?"

I smack his hands away. "I'm fine," I snap. There's a dull throbbing in my head from my fall and I feel tears come into my eyes before I can stop them.

"Beca, you don't look fine. You look upset," he adds calmly.

"Why do you care?" I spit.

"I don't like to see people that I care about upset."

"Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I just-"

I turn my head to face him. "Do you really want to marry me, Jesse?"

"I don't think anyone is ever a hundred percent ready to get married to anyone. It's a big commitment."

"You rigged it didn't you?"

"Rigged what, exactly?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"You told you parents that you wanted to marry me. You're the prince, Jesse, I'm sure you'd find a way to get what you want." I pause my rant, waiting for his response.

"You do realize how ridiculous you sound right now, don't you," Jesse retorts.

"Fine…whatever. Just- You couldn't have been any more obvious that you love me! It seems to me like a good enough reason for you to rig this! But maybe you don't love me and this is all just some sort of big, sick and twisted joke."

Jesse laughs. _He laughs!_ "I didn't rig the choice, you just happened to be the one chosen. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"But you don't deny that you love me?" I ask.

He looks me right in the eyes and doesn't speak a word. _Holy shit!_ Then he…That would mean, holy hell, Jesse Swanson loves me.

"But how do…we've never…I don't understand," I don't even know what to say.

"You're beautiful, Beca, inside and out, even right down to that scary ear spike that you insist on wearing, but you can't fool me. I heard you sing one time and ever since then I was a goner. Even if you never love me, I'm glad that I'll still be able to call you my wife and you'll be my queen. I know you aren't happy, but I'm glad that it was you that got picked."

"I-I don't know what t-to say,"

"I don't expect you to say anything, Beca. I know how you must be feeling right now. I'll be in the shower," he says as he gathers his stuff to go into the bathroom. "Maybe you'll be ready to talk when I'm done."

His hand brushes my arm as he walks by and I feel myself shiver. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but I didn't welcome it either. Jesse made me feel safe, even if I didn't really want to be here, he made me feel safe. He was doing everything that he possibly could to make me feel more comfortable and at home here. He wasn't pressuring me into anything that I didn't want to do.

I have nothing against Jesse, except for the fact that he's the king's son. And that's not his fault. They way he's been acting, it's like they don't even share DNA. He's nice and sweet, and if I really would let my guard down, he'd be attractive. He's definitely arm-candy, as some of the other girls would say.

Maybe I could learn to love him, because he's going to protect me from everything, including his family. He's also fairly attractive and he's kind. And now I'll be spending the rest of my life ruling Barden by his side. I have no doubt that some feelings may arise out of this situation, whether its friendship love or spousal love, I don't know. But eventually we're going to have to have children together, at some point or another. We'll have to sleep together for that to happen because bringing in a specialist that could do the fertilizing for us would only cause gossip to get spread around. I've never thought of myself as the type of person that could be a mother, hell, I've never imagined myself as one to get married but that is happening. Jesse seems like he'd make a great father, he's always looking out for everyone, including me.

**Peace, Love, Review**

**I Love You Awesome Nerds!**

**Mallory**


	6. Help Me!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter but it's important!

**Okay so this won't be happening for another couple of chapters but I need you guys' help.**

**I totally suck at writing wedding scenes so if you could help me out on this one thing, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Even if you don't write out the whole scene that's fine. Please just send whatever you come up with to me through a PM and I'll give you credit and a shout out in the wedding chapter.**

**Please, please help me out!**

I love you awesome nerds! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tomorrow!

Mallory


	7. Fallin' For You

**Here's the update for today! This is the longest chapter that I have posted so far for this story but that's partially because of the song lyrics I have included. Hope that everyone's having a Happy Independence Day (if you're in America) but even if you're not American, I hope you're having a fabulous day as well!**

**I realized I have forgotten a disclaimer on my chapters since the first one so I'm going to put one here: I don't own Pitch Perfect, not the rights to it anyway but I do own a Blu-Ray and DVD copy. I also don't own the songs ****_True_**** by Ryan Cabrera or****_ I Caught Myself_**** by Paramore. If you have requests for songs you'd like me to use in later chapters, let me know.**

**Quick thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing; here's an update on the stats of this story:**

_**18 reviews, 10 favorites, 22 followers, 1310 views**_

**Thank you so much for all of your support!**

I hear the door to the bathroom open and Jesse walks out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. I can't tear my eyes away as we walks to the kitchen to grab something. When he sees me, he has to hide his smile.

"Sorry," he says, giving me an apologetic smile before going back into the bathroom. And again I hear the sound of a familiar melody echoing through the crack between the door and floor.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside_

_In the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Jesse has an amazing voice. It's like, for lack of a better term, ear porn.

_I've waited all my life_

_To cross this line_

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try_

_Anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

He comes out moments later, humming the same tune, dressed in a maroon button down shirt and black pants. A tie hangs loose and undone around his neck.

"I didn't know you could sing," I say and I must have surprised him because he jumped at the sound of my voice.

He looks up at me. "Um…yeah, I guess," he sounds nervous. "My parents don't really approve of it, they think it'll distract me from ruling the kingdom."

"It won't, Jesse. From what I've seen by the way you act, I don't think it will affect you. You're a great leader."

"Thanks, Beca."

"You're welcome. Now onto the topic of the wedding, what am I supposed to wear? I don't have any dresses for the wedding."

He moves to sit beside me. "Someone is supposed to come up in a few hours with your dress. They're also going to ask you questions about what kind of style you like, whatever you do, don't tell them that you like formal. They'll make you extravagant ball gowns that are a little crazy."

"Thanks. So what am I supposed to wear until they bring my dress? I mean, we are getting married this afternoon so I want to make sure that I'm prepared."

"You'll be fine, Beca."

"Let me ask you this, Beca," he says. "Can you see yourself falling in love with me? Maybe not anytime in the immediate future, but eventually, do you?

"Yeah, eventually," I say.

"Do you find yourself attracted to me, at all, at this very moment?

"Well, I-I don't know, maybe. I don't want to lead you on, Jesse. I don't know for a fact whether I'm ever going to actually fall in love you."

"Can you pretend, at least, in public?" he asks.

I nod my head. "I guess I can pretend. I mean, I'll have to, won't I?"

"You don't have to do anything," he says. "But if you value your life at all, you'll pretend. And I value your life a lot, so I want you to pretend."

I smile. "And Beca?" he says. "Our first kiss can't be all awkward and weird. My father's going to assume that we've already done . . . well, you know. By the time we're married, I mean."

"So, you're saying-"

"That we should probably practice kissing, so we can get used to it," he finishes.

_Seriously?_ I laugh before saying, "Keep on dreaming, lover boy."

He smiles at the nickname but sobers up and adds, "I'm not kidding! We really do need to be well rehearsed on our kissing. If it even looks a bit suspicious, we'll both be in trouble."

I get up and walk away, listening to him laugh again, chuckling to myself.

_Maybe I'll fall for him sooner than I think._

I grab the most decent outfit that I have and go into the bathroom to shower and get ready. Without even a second thought, I find myself singing the words to one of my favorite song, using my voice to vocalize the instrumental intro

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

I'm not really sure why I picked this song to sing, but I don't stop. The words continue to flow out and I'm starting to get into the lyrics, using a shampoo bottle as a microphone.

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_You got it you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

I allowed my mind to wander and found myself thinking about Jesse. He's been nothing but a gentleman since I got here. He's treated me more like a friend than anyone has in my whole life, and I actually like it. I don't plan on telling him that anytime soon but I really like the fact that he's not putting the pressure on me to start anything that I'm not comfortable with.

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_From saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

_But I don't know what I want_

_No, I don't know what I want_

Don't know what I want

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When I know in my heart it's not you_

I turn off the water and wrap myself in one of the fluffy towels from the rack on the wall before I step out onto the floor mat. I continue to sing as I put on my clothes and brush through my wet, tangled hair.

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought_

_Now when I caught myself_

_I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something_

_That I should've never thought of you_

I knew, I know in my heart it's not you

_I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I've should have never thought_

Just as I'm finishing the song, there's a knock on the door.

"Beca, are you almost done getting ready. The seamstress is here with your dress and she wants to talk to you about the rest of your wardrobe," Jesse calls through the door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done!" I hurry up and put on my makeup, hoping and praying that Jesse hadn't heard me sing. Nobody has ever heard me sing, except for my parents when I was a kid but they're long gone. My mom died a couple years ago and my father, well, I haven't spoken to him in years.

Jesse's POV

I come back into the room that Beca and I share and I hear a voice coming from the bathroom. I know for a fact that its Beca, she never told me that she could sing. She has a beautiful voice. A smile spreads across my face. Luckily I left Chloe and Aubrey in the other room because, even though Beca and I will be married later today, they might find it weird that I'm just standing out here listening to Beca singing. I hear the water shut off so I call out to her through the wood of the door.

"Beca, are you almost done getting ready. The seamstress is here with your dress and she wants to discuss the rest of your wardrobe."

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I hear her answer and no less then five minutes later she opens the door.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon, not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I'm busy but if I have time I will update. I am also still looking for assistance on ideas for the wedding chapter, which won't be for two or three more chapters but I'm planning ahead. If you have suggestions for the chapter please send them in a PM with a subject that says 'Ever Ever After Wedding' or 'Wedding chapter' or something like that.**

**Thank you all!**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**


	8. Safe In Your Arms

**Chapter 6 is up! (Well, technically its chapter 7 but chapter 1 was just a preview) Hope you all enjoy this! And again I'd like to thank all of you who have sent me suggestions for the wedding chapter, I appreciate every single one of them. And for those of you who are asking for longer chapters I'm trying to expand them and make them longer. I'm sure you noticed that I'm mixing it up a little bit by changing POV. I don't think it will go any further than Beca and Jesse's POV but who knows. Anyways, I'll let you get to reading now! Here ya go!**

Beca's POV

I open the bathroom door and I'm face to face with a pair of warm brown eyes that belong to Jesse.

"Hey," he said, a smile slapped across his face. He places a hand on my back and leads me into the living room where there are two woman waiting.

"Beca, this is Miss Aubrey, your seamstress, and Chloe, your housemaid," Jesse introduced her to the woman standing in front of her. "Aubrey, Chloe this is my fiancé Beca." Jesse adds before excusing himself from the room. I try to contain my wince when he says fiancé.

"Hello, Miss Beca," they greet politely.

"Please, call me Beca, only Beca,"

"So, Beca, what's up with those ear monstrosities? I think they're a little much for a future queen." Aubrey interrupts.

"Aubrey!" Chloe says before I cut in.

"Umm, okay, but I really don't think that you're the boss of me," I retort.

"You're going to be a queen, Beca. And right now I don't like your attitude," Aubrey spits.

"Aubrey!" Jesse scolds as he walks back into the room. "That's not how you talk to your future queen!"

Aubrey scoffs and stalks out of the room, tossing a clothing bag, that I assumed contained my wedding dress, to the floor.

"I'm sorry about her," Jesse says putting a hand onto my shoulder. "I'll find you a better seamstress, one that will treat you with respect."

"Jesse, you don't have to…"

"You're going to be my wife, Beca. You deserve to have the best that I can give you."

"Alright,"

"I'll be right back with the castle's head seamstress," Jesse tells me, leaning down to kiss my cheek before walking out the door again.

After he's gone I catch myself reaching a hand up to my face, touching the place that he kissed. There was a slight tingle where his lips touched my cheek. I quickly snap out of my daze and walk over to pick up the clothing bag from the floor. I pull down the zipper on the bag and find myself staring at the most beautiful white dress I have ever seen. _Oh my god! _I think to myself. I take the dress into the bathroom to try it on.

"Beca?" I hear Jesse call.

"I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute," I call back.

I quickly change back into my clothes and open the door. I walk out and find Jesse standing next to a larger built woman.

"Beca, this is the castle seamstress, Patricia," he introduces.

"Hello, Patricia," I say turning to face the woman.

"Please, Miss Beca, call me Amy."

"Well, if I am to call you Amy, then please call me Beca,"

"Alrighty, then Beca, let's get to work on your wardrobe," Amy says before getting started on asking me questions about what style of clothes I liked.

Soon enough we were done and she was done and left me to myself. Well, and Jesse. I could hear a few things clattering around in the kitchen and I figured he was probably making something for lunch.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah, Beca, I'm in the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I answer honestly as I make my way into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

Jesse's POV

I bring the food over to the table that Beca is sitting at. I can't believe that we're getting married today. We start to eat in silence. I clear my throat and speak.

"I think we should probably do some of that practice kissing that I was talking about before, I mean, I know it's a fake marriage but we need to make it as convincing as possible," I suggest.

"It's not a fake marriage, Jesse," she tells me.

"Yes, it is," I say softly. "Because you don't love me. It can't be a real marriage until we both love each other."

"Hopefully we'll get there someday," she replies.

"Yeah, hopefully, but in the meantime we should probably get to practicing. The wedding is in a few hours so…" I trail off as my face moves to close the distance between us.

Her eyes drop to my lips and her eyes flutter closed and mine close shortly after. The next thing I know my lips are on hers and I feel like I'm on fire. Every nerve ending in my body is reacting to the connection between Beca and me. This is a feeling that I don't ever want to forget. I'm in love with Beca Mitchell.

Beca's POV

"Hopefully we'll get there someday," I say, butterflies starting to flutter in my stomach.

"Yeah, hopefully" Jesse says, his eyes focused on me, glancing over my face, lingering on my lips. "But in the meantime we should probably get to practicing. The wedding is in a few hours so…" his words trail off as he moves in closer to me. My eyes drop down to glance at his lips and my eyes flutter closed. Then we're kissing. Jesse Swanson, the prince of Barden and my future husband. By the increased feeling of the butterflies in my stomach I know that's gonna take some getting used to.

My mind finally shuts up and I find myself focusing on the feel of Jesse's lips on mine. He rests his hand on my waist and our bodies are close together – very close together. Without another thought my hands make their way to Jesse's neck and start running through his hair. Part of me wants to pull away, but I don't, I can't. I allow my lips to remain connected with his. When his tongue slides across my bottom lip, I surprise myself and let him in. His tongue tentatively finds mine and I feel my knees go weak, thankful for the hold that Jesse has on my waist or I'd probably fall over.

Kissing Jesse isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I imagined it to be. I thought that it'd be awkward and weird but I find myself liking the feeling that it gives me. He presses our bodies together even closer, if that's even possible, and he deepens the kiss. I find that I'm moving my lips against his, as well. That I'm actually _kissing _him. I'm not just _being _kissed – I'm actually _kissing him back_. What I feel for Jesse, I don't know. But I think I like it, I think I like it a lot.

**Only one more chapter after this and then its the big wedding chapter! Please click that little button that says review and let me know what you think. Also, it's not too late for you to send me your ideas about the wedding chapter. **

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**


	9. If I Didn't Have You

**Here's the next chapter. It's kinda short but you'll see why later. Thanks for all who have been reading and reviewing and all that stuff. I appreciate all the support. I honestly had no idea that this story would get this far. But anyways here ya go!**

Jesse's POV

I dread the fact that Beca is only kissing me this way because she needs to prove a point. She doesn't love me like I love her, and I don't know if she's ever going to reach that point. Pulling my face back I give her a small smile and see her beaming back at me.

"I'm sorry," I start to say. "I know that our kisses are supposed to be convincing but I think I may have taken that one a little too far."

She looks right into my eyes, her blue eyes dark, "I'm not sorry about it, I think I liked it."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "You think you liked it?"

"Yeah… I mean, it was confusing but . . . I really, _really _liked how it felt," she says, a pink blush falling onto her cheeks. "I haven't been physically close to another human being in a long time. I missed it. And I've never been that physically close to another human being."

"Did you like being that close to me?" I ask.

She nods while looking at the ground.

"If I did it again right this very second, would you object at all?"

"Probably not," she admits.

"What does that mean, then? What does that make us? Just friends? Or more?"

"Do friends kiss like that?" she asks. "I don't think so."

"So, we're more than friends," I state.

"I'd agree to that," she says.

I smile at her. "We should probably go start to get ready for the wedding. I send Amy up here with Chloe and they'll help you get ready." I kiss her lips before heading out the door to get Amy and Chloe and to go and get ready to marry the girl of my dreams."

Beca's POV

Not long after Jesse's leaves the room, there's a knock on the door. I go to answer it and find that its Amy and Chloe.

"Time to get ready for your big day, Beca!" my seamstress sings.

They sit me into a chair and Chloe starts out with my makeup, arguing with Amy about which color eye shadow would look best on me and what kind of mascara to use before she curls ringlets into my hair. Amy helps me into my dress, making sure that it's on perfectly, no wrinkles. In no time I'm completely ready, well, on the outside sure, but inside I'm nervous. What if I'm not convincing enough to Jesse's parents? Chloe notices my dilemma and immediately starts to calm me down. She's singing a familiar tune and I join in.

Amy walks over to me shoving a bouquet, my bouquet, into my hands. She slaps my ass and says, "Here's your bouquet, Flat-butt. Go get 'em tiger!"

Once I'm calmed down I slip on my shoes and Amy and Chloe usher me out the door and down to the Great Hall, which honestly isn't a hall at all but more like a ballroom

**Again I'm sorry for such a short chapter but next chapter is the wedding and I'm thinking about breaking it into two or three parts but I'm not sure. In closing I'd like to thank SharkySayRawr for some of the input they had in this chapter! More Jeca fluuf to come in the next chapter, but until then adios!**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**

**PS. Don't forget that you can send me any suggestions that you have for the story to me through a PM. I'm also getting close to needing to change the rating of this story to M just so you know to change your settings if you're searching for this story. Hit me up with your suggestions. I enjoy seeing what you all come up with!**


	10. Just a Kiss (Wedding Part 1)

**This is a long A/N but please read the whole thing!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I went to one of my best friends' graduation party and ended up staying there a lot longer than I thought I would be. Anyways, Here's the wedding chapter. It's super long this time so I cut it into two parts, one is in Beca's POV and the other is in Jesse's ! The title for this chapter comes from the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum which is one of my favorite songs. I neither own it or Pitch Perfect but they've both inspired this story.**

**Also, for the guest reviewer named Lizzy that reviewed and asked about Jesse's POV, I included it in this chapter like you asked. I hope you like it!**

**And to my other guest reviewer, since I can't respond to you via PM, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story. And I am trying to keep my updates quick and I hope you continue to stick with me and this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and giving me their input about the stories, it fuels my writing. Sorry for such a long author's note! Without further adieu, here's the next chapter.**

Beca's POV – Part 1

I am nervous. After today I will no longer be just plain, old Beca Mitchell. After today I will become Beca Swanson, Queen of Barden. After today I will start my rule at my husband's side, a thought that still sends shivers down my spine.

The thought of being married, after so many years of swearing that it would never happen to me, was terrifying. I was scared that this whole thing was going to blow up in my face and I'd lose Jesse.

Jesse and I have become really close friends, despite my original protests, and even though I don't love him I know that if I screw this up my head is going to be dished out on a silver platter.

I'm standing in a small room in the back of the Great Hall, waiting for my cue to walk down the aisle, preparing myself for what lies ahead of me.

I find comfort in the fact that they allowed some of my friends, from my part of the kingdom, to be members of my side of the bridal party. My friend Stacie is my maid of honor, followed by the rest of my friends who were bridesmaids. We had all made up our own club when we were younger, calling ourselves the Barden Bellas.

A few moments later, the wooden double doors open and I am ushered down the aisle by the King. A familiar song is playing but I still can't quite place a name to it. The hall is filled with hundreds of people, standing up to watch me make my journey down to the end of the aisle, to Jesse. There's so many people that I almost turn around and high-tail it out of there. Taking a deep breath with every step I take, I make my way to Jesse, focusing my eyes solely on him. He's smiling so brightly I actually think that his face might fall off or explode.

_He really wants to marry me._ _I am actually about to be married to a prince._ I find myself thinking while forcing myself to continue to move forward. I focus on the music, which has always been one thing that I've been able to rely on, and it clicks. This is the song from Jesse's favorite movie.

_Don't You Forget About Me  
As you walk on by will you call my name?  
As you walk on by will you call my name?_

I feel the butterflies return as I try to stop their assault. I realize that the closer I get to Jesse the more my nerves seem to fade away. By the time I'm at the front of the room, standing beside Jesse and holding his hand, I don't feel nervous anymore. I feel safe, which is a feeling that's totally new to me and only tends to exist around Jesse.

The minister clears his throat before beginning the service. Jesse gives my hand an encouraging squeeze, reminding me that he's not going anywhere.

"Is there anyone here that believes that these two should not be married?" he asks the congregation.

"I do!" someone shouts from the back of the room. I turn to face whoever it was and find myself face to face with someone I'd never thought I'd see again.

"Luke?" I say softly.

"Beca, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be forced into marrying this guy," Luke begins to say. "I want you to know that I love you and I know you love me. What you're doing is a mistake. They can't force you to marry him. We belong together, Becky, please don't let them take you from me. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you." He continues as he makes his way up to the front of the hall, stopping directly in front of me.

I am frozen in the moment. I don't know what to do, but judging by the looks that I am getting from the people watching I know what I have to do.

I pull my hand from Jesse's and move closer to Luke. Jesse's face is somber and Luke is beaming.

"Luke," I start. "I can't-I don't love you anymore. I'm not even sure if it ever was love. Right now, all I know is that Jesse loves me and I-I love him and we're going to get married right now and there isn't a thing you can do about it. I'm sorry."

The smile that had been on his face before disappeared so fast it was almost as if I'd slapped it right off. In the blink of an eye, two castle guards came and hauled Luke away. I turned back to face Jesse to see the start of a smirk spread across his lips before he takes my hand in his and the minister starts back up with the service.

When it comes time for our vows, my hands are shaking. Jesse gives my hand another comforting squeeze.

"Jesse, when I was growing up I dreamed of having a fairytale wedding," he chuckles at my statement. "After my parents separated, I began to lose hope in happy marriages. I decided that I never wanted to get married. When I found out that I had been selected to be married to you, I was angry because it went against anything and everything that I believed in. When I finally met you, face to face, you were so nice to me and slowly made me start to believe that everyone has their own version of a happy ending. I realized that you really cared about me and you made me feel safe," my voice cracks and I look away as tears begin to well up in my eyes. "You've changed me for the better. I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life married to my best friend"

My eyes meet Jesse's and he smiles down at me before he begins to recite his own vows.

"Beca, never in my life did I imagine myself falling for a girl like you. The first time I laid eyes on you, well, I guess it was more of my ears, but I heard you singing and somehow I fell in love with that voice. When I finally saw your face, I fell in love with you, all of you. I knew you were special, someone that I'd want to spend forever with. I wish that I had been able to ask you out, but being the prince, I was afraid that you'd only turn me down. I love you, Beca, and I'm so happy to be able to spend the rest of forever with you by my side." Now he had tears in his eyes but that beautiful smile was still spread across his face.

The minister turns to Jesse, asking him for the rings. The ring bearer holds them up for Jesse and he takes them. "Do you, Prince Jesse Swanson, take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love her and cherish her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do," he responds, smiling before sliding the ring onto my finger.

Now it was my turn. "Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Prince Jesse Swanson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

I felt a lump in my throat. I swallowed it back before I answered. "I do," I say, taking the other ring and sliding it onto Jesse's finger, all while staring directly into his eyes, making no move to look away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Jesse's face leaned in towards mine, to seal off our marriage with a kiss. My breath caught in my throat as his arms slid around my waist. His lips crushed down on mine, my eyes drift shut and my arms flew up to drape on his shoulders, hands on the back of his neck. With no control over my own body, I pulled myself flush against Jesse. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his lips. He opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with mine. A heat began to rise through my body and I like the feeling of it, I like the feeling I get when I'm kissing Jesse.

We pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes as they opened. I felt a smile paint itself onto my lips and saw Jesse's face mirror mine.

It was done. Beca Mitchell was now Beca Swanson. Jesse kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers before leading me back down the aisle, officially, as Mr. and Mrs. Jesse Swanson, the new King and Queen of Barden.

Jesse lead my out onto the balcony of the palace where the citizens of Barden were lining the streets. The crowd began to chant for us to kiss. He cups my face in his hands, bringing my face up to meet his in a gentle kiss. Everyone erupted into cheers and streams of confetti began to fall all over. I felt Jesse smile into the kiss, causing me to smile too.

I am surprised by the sudden feeling of happiness that overcame me. Still smiling, Jesse moves his face back and I open my eyes. We wave to the people standing outside before making our way back inside.


	11. Kiss Me Slowly (Wedding Part 2)

**Here's part 2 of the wedding! It's in Jesse's POV. Before you get to the story, I have a few points to discuss.**

**First, to the guest reviewer who asked if I could do a POV of Jesse's parents, I don't plan on putting any of the story in the POV of anyone besides Jesse and Beca unless its necessary. I'm still a beginner at writing so I'm trying to keep it simple. It's not that I don't like your idea, because I do, I just feel like their POV's would be too short and it wouldn't be worth writing it. But that's for the suggestion.**

**Second, I'm really happy that you all are enjoying this story, I really am. Currently, this story has 43 reviews, 39 followers, 19 favorites and 3,359 views. I just wanted to take a moment to thank each of you for your continued support on this story because I never expected it to go this far but you all keep me going. **

**Third, If you ever have a suggestion about what you want to read in the story please don't hesitate to send me a PM with your ideas. I'm almost out of prewritten chapters that I have saved to my computer so any and all ideas that you have would be helpful!**

**And lastly, I hope that you enjoy part 2 of the wedding. Love you all!**

Jesse's POV – Part 2

When the doors at the other end of the aisle opened to reveal Beca in her wedding dress, my jaw hit the floor. She was stunning, not that she wasn't beautiful before, but her makeup was softer and her hair was flowing in perfect curls past her shoulders. I smile as I watch her walk down the aisle with the sound of Simple Minds playing in the background. Once she reaches me and lets go of my father's arm I reach out and lock my fingers with hers.

I looked at her, in all her beauty that is Beca Mitchell, and I know that I get the satisfaction of getting to live the rest of my life with her at my side. The minister clears his throat and begins the service.

"Is there anyone here that believes that these two should not be married?" he asks the congregation.

"I do!" I hear someone shout from the back of the room. I turn to face them, my anger building up, ready to explode..

"Luke?" I hear Beca say softly.

"Beca, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be forced into marrying this guy," the guy begins to say. "I want you to know that I love you and I know you love me. What you're doing is a mistake. They can't force you to marry him. We belong together, Becky, please don't let them take you from me. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you." He continues as he makes his way up to the front of the hall, stopping directly in front of Beca. _My Beca._

Beca pauses and I know that she's thinking. She pulls her hand away from mine, looking back at me before moving forward to face Luke. He's smiling like an idiot and I feel like slapping the smirk right off of his face.

"Luke," she starts. "I can't-I don't love you anymore. I'm not even sure if it ever was love. Right now, all I know is that Jesse loves me and I-I love him and we're going to get married right now and there isn't a thing you can do about it. I'm sorry."

I smile at what she says. She might not mean it the way that everyone else thinks she does, but I understand. The smile that had been on Luke's face was gone as soon as he'd realized that she was turning him down. Soon enough, two castle guards came and took Luke away. Beca turned back to face me and I'm still smiling. I take her hand in mine again and the minister continues on with the service.

It was the time for vows and I can feel Beca's hands shaking so I squeeze her hand, letting her know that I've got her back, that I know she can do this.

"Jesse, when I was growing up I dreamed of having a fairytale wedding," I chuckle slightly at the irony. "After my parents separated, I began to lose hope in happy marriages. I decided that I never wanted to get married. When I found out that I had been selected to be married to you, I was angry because it went against anything and everything that I believed in. When I finally met you, face to face, you were so nice to me and slowly made me start to believe that everyone has their own version of a happy ending. I realized that you really cared about me and you made me feel safe," my voice cracks and I look away as tears begin to well up in my eyes. "You've changed me for the better. I'm glad that I get to spend the rest of my life married to my best friend"

Our eyes meet and I smile at her before I recite my vows.

"Beca, never in my life did I imagine myself falling for a girl like you. The first time I laid eyes on you, well, I guess it was more of my ears, but I heard you singing and somehow I fell in love with that voice. When I finally saw your face, I fell in love with you, all of you. I knew you were special, someone that I'd want to spend forever with. I wish that I had been able to ask you out, but being the prince, I was afraid that you'd only turn me down. I love you, Beca, and I'm so happy to be able to spend the rest of forever with you by my side." Tears are welled up in my eyes but I see Beca smile at me and my smile widens.

The minister turns to me, asking for the rings. The ring bearer hands them to me and I take them. "Do you, Prince Jesse Swanson, take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love her and cherish her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

"I do," I respond, smiling before sliding the ring onto Beca's finger.

"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Prince Jesse Swanson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love him and cherish him, in sickness and in health, till death do you part."

I noticed the tears that formed in her eyes again and she swallowed before she answers. "I do," she says, taking the other ring and sliding it onto my finger, all while staring directly into my eyes, making no move to look away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

I lean in towards Beca and wrap my arms around her waist before closing the distance and connecting our lips. My eyes drift shut and I feel Beca's arms move up to drape on my shoulders, putting her hands on the back of my neck. She pulls herself in so that there's no space left between our bodies. Her mouth opens and her tongue dances over my mouth before I respond to her and open my mouth, tangling my tongue with hers. My body feels like it's on fire. Every inch of my skin that is touching Beca is burning. This is the woman that I get to spend forever with and I'm finally satisfied.

We pulled away from each other, staring into each other's eyes. A smile drifts its way onto Beca's face and my face mirrors hers.

I interlock our hands and kiss her cheek before I lead her out onto the balcony, a Lady Antebellum song playing in the background as we made our way out, so that the rest of the citizens can see us. Everyone is shouting for a kiss. I turn to Beca and cup her face in my hands, pulling her into a warm, gentle kiss. The crowd erupts into cheers and streams of confetti began to fall all over. I smile into the kiss because being married to Beca makes me happy and I feel her smile too.

Holding my smile, I move my face back and I open my eyes. I'm in love with this woman. Beca and I take time to wave to the crowd before turning to go back inside.

**Special thanks to BittyAB18 for helping me out and letting me us parts of the wedding vows from her story My Fake Husband. If you haven't read it yet you really should.**

**I'd also like to thank the following people for their suggestions for this chapter and just know that even if I didn't use you idea I still appreciate it greatly! **

**-Eminem7856**

**-angie515**

**-Panda5555**

**-SharkySayRawr**

**If you sent me suggestions and I missed mentioning your name, I'm sorry. I really tried to make sure that I had everyone that sent me ideas.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't please leave a review and let me know what you think or send me a PM with your thoughts and/or ideas!**

**My goal is to have at least 50 reviews by the next chapter. Reviews are like hugs from Skylar Astin (for you and for me)**

**I love you awesome nerds! Until next time**

**Mallory**


	12. We Got Us (Reception Part 1)

**Here's Chapter 9 part one. This is Beca's POV about what happens during the wedding reception and I'll be posting part two which is mostly Jesse's and a little bit more of Beca's. If anyone would like to help me co-write this send me your thoughts in a PM.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or any songs that I include in this chapter.**

Beca's POV

Jesse and I walk, hand in hand, to the reception hall, his signature stupid grin plastered across his face. We sit down at our table and platter after platter of food is brought and placed before us. It's a shock that we're even able to eat anything with people continuously ringing the little bells set out on the tables, requesting us to kiss. When we finish, Jesse stands up and makes his way to the stage in the front of the room picking a microphone up off the floor, placing it into the holder.

"I just wanted to take this time to sing a special song for my beautiful new wife. Although, right now, she doesn't seem like she's too thrilled with the idea, I am going to do it anyways."

A group of men that I recognize as Jesse's groomsmen make their way up to stand behind him before vocalizing an intro to the song.

Jesse smiles and looks straight at me before he begins to sing in a beautifully perfect melody.

_I just want my heart to fall apart,_

_I probably should have told you all along, my angel._

_I just want your love to fade away,_

_I just want your love to fade away, to ashes._

_Beautiful, I should have told you from_

_The first time I saw your eyes._

_Beautiful, I should have told you all along._

I felt my whole body grow warm at the sound of Jesse's voice. The words were falling from his lips with no effort at all. I swear that I didn't swoon as the lyrics coming from his mouth faded into the chorus of the song.

_I just want my heart to tear apart._

_I probably should have told you from the start, my angel._

_That I just want your love to waste away._

_And I just want this love to fade away, to ashes._

Okay maybe there was some swooning involved but who could blame me. Jesse was hot, I won't deny it. He's very attractive and his voice just adds to the fact. Listening to him sing was like ear porn, giving your ears an eargasm as you listened.

_Beautiful, I should have told you from_

_The first time I saw you smile._

_Beautiful, I should have told you all along._

_I should have told you all along._

_And I just want my heart to fall apart, to ashes._

_And I just want this love to waste away, to ashes._

_And I just want my heart to tear apart, to ashes._

_To ashes._

After Jesse sang it was time for our first dance as a married couple. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand before leading me onto the dance floor. The boys that had sang with Jesse, who I discovered were in a college club with Jesse called the Treblemakers, start to sing their own rendition of the song _We Got Us_ _. _As the song starts Jesse puts his hands around my waist while mine come to rest on his shoulders and we begin to sway with the music.

_Here we are, making all our big plans_

_Jump in, way into the deep end_

_Hey girl why don't we just leave tonight_

_Pack it up, drive until our road ends_

_It feels like this could be the moment we've been waiting on all our lives_

_We know we're ready, it may sound crazy_

_'Cause we got no money nothing of our own honey_

_we got your daddy all worried 'cause times are tough_

_but we got love baby, it don't sound like much maybe_

_There ain't no way that's not enough _

_'cause we got us_

Being in Jesse's arms was comforting. I leaned my head in to rest on his chest as we swayed with the music, breathing in a smell that only describes Jesse.

_They say life's not a love song_

_I think everybody's all wrong; So far forever sounds good to me_

_We've got California moonlight, enough gas to make it to the sunrise_

_And two hearts believing that's all we'd need_

_Nothing here's missing, this is what I call living_

_Cause we got no money nothing of our own honey_

_we got your daddy all worried 'cause times are tough_

_but we got love baby, it don't sound like much maybe_

_There ain't no way that's not enough_

_'cause we got us_

_Oh we've come too far to turn around_

_Nothing can stop us, not now_

_Someday we're gonna laugh at the way things used to be_

_When we had no money nothing of our own honey_

_We had your daddy all worried 'cause times were tough_

_got love baby, it don't sound like much maybe_

_There ain't no way that's not enough_

_'cause we got us_

_We got us_

_Yeah, yeah_

**_Songs I included: Ashes by Andy Brown & We Got Us by Canaan Smith_**

**I know that this chapter was kinda short but I needed to cut it off here. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next part because it's all I have written out so far. Please send me your ideas about this story to my PM or if you're a guest please leave it in a review. I appreciate all of the support that you've all given me on this story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And I might consider putting up Part 2 if I get up to at least 55-60 total reviews for this story.**

**I'm gonna try and start doing this on my chapters from now on to help out my fellow Pitch Perfect fanfic Recommendations: **

**_Everything_**** by ****_HeyMillionDollar Baby. _****It's really good!**

**_Falling For You _****by ****_Hate_****_Finding Usernames._**** I love it!**

_**BCM**_** Nightly by ****_hollyragsdale._**

_**The Barden Beat by **_**thecurlingiron**

_**Caffeine Boost**_**by ****_theasbofive_****. One of my personal favorites!**

**If you have written a fanfiction story and you'd like me to read it, feel free to send me a message and ask. And if I didn't list it up above I will try to in future chapters.**


	13. Say It Again (Reception Part 2)

**I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short. This one's short to but I felt like I needed to have a break in the middle of Chapter 9. This one starts out in Jesse's POV before eventually going back to being in Beca's. I'm currently working on writing chapter 10 so if you have any ideas about what you think should happen let me know. Chapter 10 will be the first chapter that I will write in M rating, help me out by sending me your ideas. I have a basic idea of what will happen but I need help coming up with more details. The sooner I get suggestions for the chapter in, the sooner I will be able to have it posted for all of you to read.**

Jesse's POV

The time had come for the customary Bride and Groom's first dance. I walk over to Beca and drag her out onto the dance floor while the Trebles start to sing. I put my arms around Beca and we sway to the music

_Here we are, making all our big plans_

_Jump in, way into the deep end_

_Hey girl why don't we just leave tonight_

_Pack it up, drive until our road ends_

_It feels like this could be the moment we've been waiting on all our lives_

_We know we're ready, it may sound crazy_

The song continues and Beca leans in to lay her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck. I smile at the feel of having her so close and her eyes move to meet mine. I dip my head down and kiss her. We stay like that for a little while and the song ends.

Beca ends up dancing with my dad and I'm dancing with my mom. We make our rounds around the party and I dance with some of her Bella friends while she dances with a few Trebles.

There's a huge cake sitting out on a table in the back of the room. I lead Beca back there when it's time to cut the cake. I pick up the knife from the table and gesture for her to take it. She takes it into her hand and I move to put mine over hers before we make the first cut into the cake. We each pick up a piece and Beca smashes hers into my face before I even realize what's happening. I give her a look of shock and she giggles. I take my piece of cake and shove it onto her face, frosting getting everywhere, and before she can react I lean down and kiss her.

After we pull away she kisses my nose and grabs a napkin to get the remaining frosting from both of our faces. We make our way back to the dance floor and dance to a couple more slow songs before Beca moves away from me, making her way to the stage. She picks up an abandoned microphone before she looks at me and starts singing.

Beca's POV *****

I make my way up to the stage at the front of the reception hall after Jesse and I cut our cake and share a couple more slow dances. There's a microphone lying on the stage so I move to pick it up and start to sing, right to Jesse.

_The thing about love, is I never saw it coming  
You kinda crept up and took me by suprise  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering  
Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time_

Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Get just a litter louder  
Say it again for me  
Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love  
Say it again

As I'm singing, I scan through all the faces that are watching me and my eyes meet Jesse's. He's smiling and it looks as though his face might fall off. Soon I feel my facial expression match his and I sing the rest of the song with my eyes locked on him.

_The thing about you is you know just how to get me  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight  
The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life_

Move in a little closer  
Take it to a whisper  
Get just a litter louder  
Say it again for me  
Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love

And it feels like it's the first time  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain  
And never in my whole life  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name

Say it again for me  
Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind  
Say it again for me  
It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love

Jesse starts to make his way up closer to the stage and he mouths the words 'I love you' as I move into the next part of the song. I walk down the stairs of the stage and Jesse meets me half way and I finish out the song as he wraps his arms around me

_Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again_

Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again

Say it again  
Say it again  
Say it again

When you tell me you're in love

Say it again

He leans his head close to mine and whispers, lips brushing against my ear, "I love you, Beca Swanson."

Only pulling away for a moment, I set the microphone back down on the stage and make my way back into Jesse's waiting arms. That's when I know that this is what home feels like and I know, deep down, that I'm falling in love with Jesse Swanson.

**Reminder: I plan on changing the rating to M for the next chapter so make sure you adjust your settings so you can find this story!**

**Fanfic Recommendations: **

**_Pretty Woman_ by Amazingly-Scary-Ear-Spike**

**_She's Full of Surprises_ by totallyadisneyfan**

_**My Fake Husband **_**by BittyAB18**

**_Never Forgotten_ by startswithgoodbye9412**

**_Rivalry at Barden_ by amateur-hourd**


	14. Please Read This!

**I'm sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet, but I'm not sure where to go with the next chapter. I only have a couple paragraphs written right now but I need your help. Please send me your ideas via PM.**

**I'm sorry if you thought that this was the next chapter. I will try to get it up as soon as I can but I need your help to do so. The sooner I get more ideas, the sooner I can get the chapter up.**

**To any of you Glee fans out there, I just want you to know that you have my full support. Cory was one of my favorite actors and he will be missed by all. My condolences go out to all of his friends, family, and other fans who are mourning the loss of such a great guy. He didn't die though, he just took the midnight train going anywhere. I know heaven will treat you well. Rest in Peace, Cory Monteith.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this, please get back to me with your ideas for the next chapter.**

******I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 70-75 total reviews on this story**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**-Mallory**


	15. Just So You Know

**Here's the next chapter. It's been quite the work-in-progress. Everything has just been so crazy lately that its been hard for me to write anything for this story but I'm trying to get back into it. I've been spending a lot of my time trying to come up with ideas but I still need help to keep this story moving. **

**CHAPTER WARNING: The M rating will be kicking-in in this chapter and will continue on for the rest of the story. I'm still new to this so let me know if I did anything wrong through PM or Review.**

**I'd also like to thank all of you who have stuck with me all along. I really appreciate your support and hearing your feedback on each and every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. As much as I wish I did, I don't.**

Beca's POV

The rest of the night goes by quickly and before I know it Jesse is leading me up to our room. He grabs a set of clothes and kisses my cheek before going into the bathroom to change. I sneak over to his dresser and steal a t-shirt from the top drawer. Quickly pealing off my dress, I change into a pair of my pajama shorts and then pull Jesse's shirt over my head. As I'm pulling back the covers on the bed, the bathroom door creaks open and Jesse emerges. I turn my head to meet his eyes and he gives me a once-over before smirking at me.

His eyes are hungry and dark with want as he makes his way over to his side of the bed.

"I like you in my clothes, Bec. A lot," he growls and crawls over to me.

"Really? You sure? You haven't seen me out of any clothes yet?" I add.

He stares down at me, eyes even darker than they were before, with his mouth gaping open.

"Do you want to see me without my clothes on, Jesse?"

A grin spreads wide on his lips before he dives at me, his lips attacking mine and hands griping my hips. I kiss him back, hard, before I run my tongue across his lower lip and he opens up to me. Our tongues tangle and battle for dominance. We continue to kiss this way for awhile before air becomes necessary. Jesse and I take a moment to catch our breath before we're at it again, teeth and tongues thrashing against each other. His hand moves from it place on my hip and travels its way up, lifting the hem of my shirt, and exploring my body. With a mind of their own, my hands are already tugging at the bottom of his shirt, wishing that Jesse would get the message and take it off. Soon enough, he pulls his shirt over his head and it lands on the floor in a heap, with mine following soon after.

"Touch me, Jesse."

He complies and moves his hand up to cup my breast. A gasp escapes from my mouth at his touch.

"Beca, if you want to stop…"

"I'm not going to sleep with you tonight, Jesse. Alright?"

Jesse looks at me, a confused look on his face. "Then what are we doing now?"

I smirk. "Just because I don't want to sleep with you right now doesn't mean we can't, um, help each other out."

His eyes light up and he moves in to kiss me. After a moment, he lays me down and crawls on top of me, kissing me harder. His hands run up and down my sides before going to my neck, my face, and tangling themselves into my hair. I lock my arms around his neck, holding him to me.

"Jesse, did you lock the door?"

"Um, no, why?" he asks, pressing his face into the crook of my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to my shoulder and back.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us," I say.

"My parents left right after the reception."

"There's a ton of other people that live here besides us," I answer pointedly.

He groans and gets up to lock the door. When it's locked, he comes back over to me and climbs under the covers, pulling me to him, our bodies pressed together tightly. The feeling of him against me is almost too much to bear – I'm exhilarated and absolutely terrified all at once. "Would it be okay if I . . . touched you?" he says softly, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I nod my head. He slowly brings his hand down and touches me softly. I exhale shakily. The feeling is more pleasing than I'd have ever imagined. Slowly, he pushes his fingers in and makes little circles with them. I'm overcome with pleasure. His eyebrows are knit together like he's concentrating very hard. "Jesse . . ." I manage to say. It doesn't take long for the greatest, most intense pleasure I'd ever felt to wash over me. I moan loudly as it hits me, a noise I thought I was never capable of making.

"Was that okay?" he whispers, kissing my lips softly.

I nod my head. "What do you want me to do?" I ask, recovering.

"Well, I mean, whatever you're comfortable with," he says. "You don't have to–"

"Yes, I do," I say, pausing. I didn't know what to do. "I don't really know . . . _how_ to do that," I admit, embarrassed.

"I'll show you," he says. He takes my hand and tentatively wraps it around himself. He gasps in pleasure and I try not to panic. "And you just go up and down," he says, struggling to get the words out. I nod and start. It's an odd feeling. I'm not sure I like it, but Jesse surely seems to be enjoying himself. By the noises he's making, he seems to be having a lovely time. But for some reason, the noises he makes make me happy. I'm the reason he's making them. I must be doing something right.

"God, Beca," he says, pulling me up to him. "You're amazing."

"I-I don't know what to say," I confess. Words can't describe what that was.

"I've rendered you speechless, huh," he teases arrogantly.

"Yeah, that's definitely it, Jesse," I respond sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at him. He gives my waist a squeeze. I cuddle into him, laying my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. We lay there for a long moment before he pulls the blankets off the bed.

"Do you want to put your clothes back on?" he whispers against my hair.

"I'm too tired," I say. He chuckles and pulls the blankets up around us. He kisses my forehead. And soon, I'm asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that was too short. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter because I still have quite a bit to write for it but I'm accepting your ideas like always.**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Mallory**

**(R.I.P. Cory Monteith)**


	16. Yours To Hold

**A/N: I'm so sorry! It's been a while since I've updated but I haven't had much time to write and I'm drawing blanks on what I want to happen. Some people mentioned they were uncomfortable with the idea of smut for the rest of the story so I'm not going to do too much because if I'm being perfectly honest, I'm not the greatest at writing it. But here I am with the next chapter. I don't know where I want to go with the next chapter so I don't know when I'll be updating but if you all send me some ideas. Also I think that this story will be completed after about 5 more chapters but that all depends on what ideas I have for the story. Please keep leaving me reviews and letting me know what you think. I'm trying to see if I can reach 100 reviews on this story, but I don't need them all by the next chapter. I'd just like that before I finish this story. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_The morning after_

Jesse's POV

I wake up the next morning and look down to see Beca curled into my side, head resting on my chest.

"Good morning," I whisper, shaking her awake.

"Hey," she smiles up at me.

"How are you doing this morning? Any, um, regrets?" I ask.

"No regrets."

"Me either," I say, smiling at her. I wouldn't change what happened last night for the world.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you want to join me?" I suggest, kissing her on the lips.

"Shower together?" I ask.

"It'd be quicker," he reasons, a smirk gliding onto his face.

I laugh. "No, it will not be quicker."

"You're right," he says picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom.

"Jesse! Put me down!"

"Nope," I says. "Not until we're in the shower."

When we reach the bathroom I set Beca down, feet touching the ground, before turning on the water to let it heat up. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth as I got out a towel for when we were finished. I walk up behind her and I see her smile at me through her reflection in the mirror.

I start pressing kisses to her neck and a moan escapes her lips. She rinses her toothbrush, placing it back into the holder, before turning around and crashing her lips into mine. Somehow, they both lost their clothing and found their way into the warm steam of the shower. I pull away and reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf before squirting some into my hand and massaging it into her hair. I hear her moan and then she's leaning back into me. She swipes the bottle that I just set down and pours some into the palm of her hand. She gives me a glare when I laugh at her for having to stand on her toes to reach my head. We swap positions and I help her rinse out the soap from her hair and she does the same for me.

Beca's POV

There's something about the way that Jesse touches me that makes me want more. It makes me want to tell him how I feel and just bring down every wall that I've ever put up. I press my body in close to Jesse and he groans at the feeling of my chest against his. His hands slid to my waist, pulling me flush against him before crushing his lips to mine.

"We don't have to do this now, Beca," he tells me once we're all clean.

"I know, Jesse."

He beams down at me before shutting off the water and leans back again to stare at me. Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and I could feel the words on the tip of my tongue, waiting to slip out of my mouth.

"Jesse, I…" my voice gets caught in my throat. I clear my throat to start again but my stomach growls hungrily before I get a word out.

He chuckles. "Let's get dressed and get some food into your stomach."

"Okay," I say and we get out and grab towels to dry off before pulling on our clothes. Jesse's done before I am and he slips out of the bathroom to go and get started on breakfast. I smile to myself and know for a fact that I'm in love with Jesse and I want to tell him, I'm ready for him to know.

**A/N: Me again! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I was trying to get it out for you all! Please review and let me know what you think. Keep me updated on your ideas. Also if you're interested please check out my other stories that I've written and let me know what you think of them!**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**The morning after**

Jesse's POV

I wake up the next morning and look down to see Beca curled into my side, head resting on my chest.

"Good morning," I whisper, shaking her awake.

"Hey," she smiles up at me.

"How are you doing this morning? Any, um, regrets?" I ask.

"No regrets."

"Me either," I say, smiling at her. I wouldn't change what happened last night for the world.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Do you want to join me?" I suggest, kissing her on the lips.

"Shower together?" she asks.

"It'd be quicker," I reason, a smirk glued to my face

She laughs. "No, it will not be quicker."

"You're right," I say picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"Jesse! Put me down!"

"Nope," I say. "Not until we're in the shower."

When we reach the bathroom I set Beca down, feet touching the ground, before turning on the water to let it heat up. She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth as I got out a towel for when we were finished. I walk up behind her and I see her smile at me through her reflection in the mirror.

I start pressing kisses to her neck and a moan escapes her lips. She rinses her toothbrush, placing it back into the holder, before turning around and crashing her lips into mine. Somehow, they both lost their clothing and found their way into the warm steam of the shower. I pull away and reached for the bottle of shampoo on the shelf before squirting some into my hand and massaging it into her hair. I hear her moan and then she's leaning back into me. She swipes the bottle that I just set down and pours some into the palm of her hand. She gives me a glare when I laugh at her for having to stand on her toes to reach my head. We swap positions and I help her rinse out the soap from her hair and she does the same for me.

Beca's POV

There's something about the way that Jesse touches me that makes me want more. It makes me want to tell him how I feel and just bring down every wall that I've ever put up. I press my body in close to Jesse and he groans at the feeling of my chest against his. His hands slid to my waist, pulling me flush against him before crushing his lips to mine.

"We don't have to do this now, Beca," he tells me once we're all clean.

"I know, Jesse."

He beams down at me before shutting off the water and leans back again to stare at me. Butterflies were going crazy in my stomach and I could feel the words on the tip of my tongue, waiting to slip out of my mouth.

"Jesse, I…" my voice gets caught in my throat. I clear my throat to start again but my stomach growls hungrily before I get a word out.

He chuckles. "Let's get dressed and get some food into your stomach."

"Okay," I say and we get out and grab towels to dry off before pulling on our clothes. Jesse's done before I am and he slips out of the bathroom to go and get started on breakfast. I smile to myself and know for a fact that I'm in love with Jesse and I want to tell him, I'm ready for him to know.


	17. Forever Yours, Faithfully

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, if I did Jesse and Beca would have hooked up on aca-initiation night.**

Beca's POV

The smell of pancakes and bacon hits me as I make my way into the kitchen. Jesse is hovering over the stove, flipping the pancakes onto a plate that was sitting on the counter, and singing along to a song that was playing out of the radio in the corner.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

I smile and stare at him, humming along to the song quietly. He dances around the kitchen preparing breakfast, oblivious to me standing in the doorway.

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

Jesse still has yet to notice me, he's still flipping the pancakes and bacon. I open my mouth and start singing the next verse. After hearing me sing, Jesse's body whirls around to face me, a huge smile on his face.

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We need all the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

Jesse's still beaming at me when he joins in on the next part. He turns of the stove and we dance around the kitchen, pancakes and bacon laying on the counter, forgotten.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand my me_

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

We continue to laugh and sing as Jesse twirls me around before resting his hands on my hips. Our eyes lock and he pulls me in closer, leaving no space in between our bodies. We stay that way as I whisper the next part of the song.

_I'm forever your_

_Ever yours_

_Faithfully_

I lean my head onto his chest and feel the three words I've been dying to say on the tip of my tongue.

"Jesse," I begin to say and he looks down at me.

"Yeah, Beca?"

I pause before responding, "I love you,"

A signature grin spreads across his face and before I know what's happening, his lips have glued themselves to mine.

I sigh against his mouth and run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for access to his mouth, which he obliges. My tongue tangles with his, battling for dominance. Our kiss continues to heat up as his hands move down to cup my backside and my arms wrap around his neck.

Once the need for air is necessary we pull away and stare at each other again. I can see that his lips are swollen from our kissing and I'm sure that mine look the same.

"I love you too, Becs."

I smile and pull his face back down to mine and I know everything in my life is perfect now. Jesse loves me and I love him. We get to spend the rest of our lives together and I don't think that marriage is such a bad thing anymore.

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story. I haven't been able to come up with any ideas for this story. And even after writing this chapter, I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out. I think this is going to be the end of this story unless I get more ideas from any of you readers, but if not then I'm not going to continue with this story. The ending I have is temporary because I didn't want to leave the story unfinished but left it enough so that I could add another chapter. Again I'd like to say that I'm so sorry that this took so long and I'm sorry that this chapter kind of sucks and its really short. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**

**The song I used is ****_Faithfully_**** by Journey.**


	18. Beta Reader

**So I really want to make my stories the best that they possibly can be for all of you lovely readers. I want to start of by apologizing to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, its not, but this is a very important note and I'd really appreciate it if you would read all the way to the end. I'll try to keep it brief so that you don't have to read too much.**

**Okay, so, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally come to the conclusion that I need a beta reader to help me with my stories. If you are a registered Beta or you know of one who might be interested please let me know. I'd prefer to have a Beta who has a fairly good background on the fandoms that I write for. I've been getting a lot of ideas lately for Pitch Perfect and Glee fics but I don't know where to go with them because I don't feel like they have enough detail. So, please, if you are interested in being a beta for me, send me a PM and I'll check out your profile and get back to you.**

**If you take a look at my profile it has a list of my favorite ships which may also help with establishing if you'd like to be my beta, I'm not requiring that you like every single one of the same ships that I do, but at least respect them enough to help me when I need it.**

**I really hope to hear from you soon and I hope that I'll be able to update my stories at some point, I've been experiencing some tough writer's block so if you have suggestions for any of my stories please PM me as well.**


End file.
